


Shooting Lessons

by mk94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genyatta - Freeform, Hanzo wants attention, Humor, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Long Story short: Hanzo wants attention from McCree and Genji is a little shit.





	Shooting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post this before I go to bed now, have fun :)

„I cannot believe he is doing this,”Genji chuckled softly, watching his older brother from afar, missing his target with every shot of the gun. Genji was taking a walk with his master/boyfriend when he noticed Hanzo  
standing in the shooting range.

Hanzo was cursing in Japanese while missing the target with every shot. Jesse was leaning against the wall and watching in amusement.

“What is he doing?” Zenyatta asked. To be honest, there was nothing suspicious about not being able to shoot with a weapon not being used to.

“Being bad at shooting with a gun,” Genji smiled, shrugging.

Zenyatta turned to his pupil,” I do not understand”

“Just look”

After a little bit of more watching, Jesse laughed and walked up to the smaller man,” you seem not well practiced with the gun, darlin’. Need a little help there?”

“Do not be ridicules,” Hanzo huffed, cursing again as yet another shot missed the target.

“No need to be ashamed, sweetheart,” Jesse laughed, walking up behind the Shimada,” here, let me show you”

Genji and Zenyatta saw the cowboy’s arms surrounding the archer, helping with the hold and aiming. Their hands and arms are touching, Hanzo’s back pressed into McCree’s chest and their faces were so close.

Jesse was whispering to Hanzo’s ear, obviously explaining something about shooting at targets.

“Oh, I see” Zenyatta cocked his head to the side in the gesture of smiling. He chuckled then, “you are right, no one would think of your brother acting that way.”

“I know, right?” Genji replied, watching the couple so close to each other.

Hanzo began to shoot, the first few shots finally hitting the target, even if only the edges.

“That’s it, friend, just like this…” Jesse smiled, letting go of the other who kept on shooting.

“Like this?” Hanzo asked, making another shoot. It missed the target again.

“No no! You have to…” Jesse quickly explained again what to do while his hands found their way back to Hanzo’s.

While the cowboy was explaining, standing so close the other, Hanzo could not hide a soft smile.

Suddenly, the older Shimada noticed the little brother with his boyfriend watching them.

“Genji!” he snapped, blushing brightly.

“Hey there, brother!”

“W-what…”

“Hey, Zenny, Genji, what brings you here?” Jesse asked, moving away from Hanzo who frowned at this softly.

“Just taking a walk. And what are you up to?” Genji replied, his voice so mockingly annoying to Hanzo.

“Just helping a friend out, that’s all,” Jesse nodded to the older brother,” can you believe it? He never used a gun before!”

“I cannot believe that, never?” Genji asked, faking surprised,” is that true, brother?”

“Genji, stop this foolish play and leave us alone,” Hanzo snapped in Japanese, his face as red as a tomato.

“Oh please, as if the best sharpshooter of Hanamura needs extra lessons!” Genji laughed, hunching over and holding his stomach.

“This is none of your business! Leave us alone!”

“And miss out how Jesse is giving you lessons in shooting?” the younger brother laughed even louder, gasping for air.

How can a cyborg gasp for air?

Hanzo didn’t care,” I’m leaving”

“Wait! Darlin’-“

“You may teach me some other time,” Hanzo said, glaring at his brother as his laughter grew crazy and quickly left.


End file.
